


Far Away

by kiefercarlos



Series: White Collar One Shots [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: Neal thinks about what the future could hold for him.





	Far Away

He was sitting on the edge of the pier staring out over the ocean as the sun begun to fade. "Do you think I'm ever going to get out of here Moz?" Neal asked, turning to look at his best friend who was sitting a few feet away.

Mozzie just raised a brow. "You can leave whenever you want to. Say the word and I'll get us on board a ship and we'll start somewhere fresh somewhere else." Mozzie said watching his friend concerned.

"Not like that Moz. I want to be able buy a ticket and just go somewhere without being arrested on the other side. I want to have a real life. One where I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder." Neal says as he turns to look at his friend. Mozzie is clearly confused by this side of Neal and gets up and walks up to his friend.

"Neal, you are a con artist. You will forever be a con artist. The chances of you getting on a plane and not getting arrested on the other side is pretty slim. Unless you take the suit with you. You've made your bed my friend. You have to learn to lie in it." Mozzie explains as he walks back to the bench and sits down, pulling up a newspaper.

Neal continues to look longingly out over the ocean. He knows that Mozzie has a point. He made the decision to do what he did and in the early days he knew what that meant, but these days it would have been nice if he could have a little bit of leverage. He had behaved all through prison, he hadn't put a toe out of line, since he started working with Peter. That had to account for something.

Both he and Mozzie turned when they heard a car pull up to them. The headlights went off and out stepped Peter. "I'm glad you didn't run, but next time let me know if you're going to wander out of your designated zone." He mentions and Neal drops his head and sighs. As him and Mozzie climb into the car, he can't help but think, he's not in that bad a position is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. If interested drop me a line.


End file.
